


Point of View

by caelondian



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance
Genre: Gen, Morality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10869195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelondian/pseuds/caelondian
Summary: Marche thinks about Ritz's loaded question. (All sorts of complicated.)





	Point of View

Do I want to change things?

I wasn't there anymore, but Ritz's words stuck with me in a way I didn't want them to. _Don't you want to change things? ...Like your brother?_

When she said that, I couldn't think exactly right. We were in an engagement, and I couldn't afford to react weirdly. I wasn't just helping her, either. It was both our mark, we both got a cut.

When I left, I felt like I got punched in my gut. Just like all the air rushed out of me and I couldn't even speak for a long time. That was such a loaded question, I almost kind of hated Ritz for it.

Of course I want to change things.

I want Dad to come back. I want Mom to stop being so overworked. I want Doned to stop being sick. I even want Mewt to be happy and Ritz to show others how to be strong.

Does that mean I have the right?

Things were made that way. I can't control them, no one could. I can't make Mewt's mom come back, or my dad live with us again. I can't make Doned well, not even the five different hospitals could.

So what makes me think I have the right to change all these things I can't in the real world?

I should just let Mewt's wish fix everything...or is that what he wants? Is it escapism?

The only thing I can control is the truth. I have to show Mewt this place is a curse, not a gift. Even if it means taking Doned away from the one thing he's ever wanted...even if it means taking everyone away from the things they've always wanted.


End file.
